


Home Run

by hkyflirts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkyflirts/pseuds/hkyflirts
Summary: Second base. Kissing and touching-- to say the least; for Kiyoomi and Atsumu's first 2 weeks of officially dating. Not that they don't like to go further than that; it's just that they both have this unspoken rule to not break each other if there are trainings on the same week. Not until their trainings has been cancelled for the following days due to expected heavy rains.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Home Run

It was a tiring week for MSBY. They had a practice match for 4 days straight at the training camp. Their apartment has 6 rooms, and 4 floors and they went straight home on their apartment shortly after the closing meeting.

Kiyoomi and Atsumu have been sharing a room with 2 beds ever since, and are still hiding from their teammates that they became official 2 weeks ago; at Oikawa's home coming party. Their first week were full of sneaky dates where they will leave the apartment one at a time and some late night drives; wherein Atsumu would bother Kiyoomi to accompany him at McDonald's drive thru at 2am; or Kiyoomi who's craving for hazelnut frappuccino at starbucks. And they spent their second week at the training camp, resting at the back of the gym under the stars between 9-11pm where there are no players wandering around.

Second base. Kissing and touching-- to say the least; for Kiyoomi and Atsumu's first 2 weeks of officially dating. Not that they don't like to go further than that; it's just that they both have this unspoken rule to not break each other if there are trainings on the same week.

**"We will not have any schedule for the following week; training and pratice matches are cancelled because it is expected to have heavy rains on the following days and to also let you guys rest from the training camp."**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyoomi have finished showering, wearing only his grey sweatpants and is now fixing his things from his bag, the stuffs on his side table, his pillows, the sheets, his blanket... and then he sat on the edge of the bed spacing out.

**"Omi?"**

Atsumu just got out from the shower wearing only a towel on his waist. Exposing his bare chest and broad shoulders.

**"What are you thinking Omi?"**

**"Are you against with the idea of connecting our beds together?"**

_Shit._ Kiyoomi thought. What the fuck was that? He just wanna ask to cuddle and sleep together with Atsumu but he also thought about the bed being small for the two of them that the first thing that came out of his mouth is to connect their beds together. _This shit's embarrasing_ , Kiyoomi mutters under his breath.

**"Oh, you actually want that Omi-kun? You actually wanna sleep with me this time? How about cuddles Omi Omi?"** Atsumu says without a break while a smirk forming on his lips.

**"Stop it, you idiot."** Kiyoomi while avoiding Atsumu's eyes who's standing right infront of him.

**"If you can push the bed alone then do it Omi, I'll just blow dry my hair."** Atsumu said and turned his back on him, and went straight on the mirror, grabbed the hair dryer on the small table beside it and started drying his hair.

Kiyoomi lifted his side table that is between his bed and Atsumu, he transferred it on the right side; then proceed to push his bed against the other in one swift move. Atsumu has been quietly watching him on the mirror, trying to hide the smile on his face.

Kiyoomi then took a new navy-blue comforter from the cabinet that is suitable for a big sized bed, arranged it neatly, then proceeded to lie on the bed with his back resting on the headboard.

He quietly watches Atsumu who's facing him back, still drying his hair with only a towel on his waist. Kiyoomi noticed how Atsumu's back muscle flexes while lifting his right arm holding the hair dryer. He also noticed that he became more tanned, probably from spending 4 days at the camp.

Slowly after, Atsumu proceed to put some moisturizer on his cheeks and neck, and lighted his new scented candle he got from Osamu, where he clearly remembers that, **_"Suna liked it, hope it works for the both of you too."_** Atsumu played innocent that time when Osamu told him that, but now that Kiyoomi took the initiative to sleep together, he then thought to give it a try.

He removed his towel infront of the mirror and revealed his grey boxer from Calvin Klein. The candle's aroma is now slowly spreading on the whole room.

**"Omi Omi!"** Atsumu exhales as he almost jumped to the bed, snuggling his face on Kiyoomi's bare chest.

**"Tsum..."** Kiyoomi said in low voice and lifted his left arm around to let Atsumu comfortably lie on the bed while his right cheek still on top of his left chest.

**"You don't seem tired at all, having this energy at night."** Kiyoomi said on top of Atsumu's head.

**_"Then make me tired tonight, Omi..."_** Atsumu said as he lifted his face, slightly blushing from what he just said.

**_"Tsumu…?"_** Kiyoomi mumbled under his breath when Atsumu lifted his head and crashed his lips on Kiyoomi.

After a good second of not moving their lips together, Kiyoomi lifted Atsumu on top of him and kissed him deeply.

**"Omi..."** Atsumu could only mumbled for a split second when their lips became apart when he got lifted.

Kiyoomi kissed him hungrily, and Atsumu kissed back while touching Kiyoomi's curls. Their naked upper bodies touching, and they slowly feel the heat from the sensation.

Atsumu at times changes the angles of his head while kissing Kiyoomi below him. He then got startled when Kiyoomi started entering his tongue on his mouth, and he gladly sucked it.

**_"Mmmh..."_** Kiyoomi could only moan in response.

Atsumu's tongue licked Kiyoomi's lower lip asking for an entrance, and when Kiyoomi opened his mouth, Atsumu explored his tongue inside.

**"You are hard, Omi..."** Atsumu said while nibbling Kiyoomi's neck. He's still on top of Kiyoomi and he slowly felt Kiyoomi's hand cupping his left ass cheek with his right hand. It sent shivers on Atsumu.

**"You think I can't feel you? You are hard as hell too and did you just shiver over my touch?"** Kiyoomi said with a smirk on his lips that made Atsumu blushed on top of him.

**_"You are so cute, Tsumu..."_ **

**"Can I suck you Omi?"** This time it was Kiyoomi's turn to be red as hell.

**"H-how can you just casually say that, you idiot."** Kiyoomi said as he turned his face on the left.

**"Hahahaha! Omi-kun why are you blushing?"** Atsumu said and poked Kiyoomi's nose.

**"As if you didn't blush earlier"** Kiyoomi scoffed.

**"Haha, Omi… we are both virgins, what can you expect?"**

**"..."** Kiyoomi still looking on the left side, ears are red.

**"Let me suck you Omi, I'll do my best."** Atsumu said as he slowly went down, Kiyoomi turned to face and watch him.

Atsumu sat on his knees, Kiyoomi comfortably laying on the bed while his legs slightly apart. Atsumu eyed the bulge on Kiyoomi's grey sweatpants. He slowly tugged Kiyoomi's pants revealing his Calvin Klein black briefs, and the tip of Kiyoomi's manhood peaking on top of his underwear, wanting to be free from the undergarment.

Atsumu gulped at the something forming on his throat. **_"Omi lift your waist."_** which Kiyoomi obliged then he tugged Kiyoomi's underwear together with his sweatpants.

Atsumu was dumbfounded at the sight. Kiyoomi who's fully naked laying down on the bed, his 7 inches hard manhood on display, muscles are all tensed, and he can feel Kiyoomi's eyes looking intently at him waiting for his next move.

Atsumu moved forward and grab Kiyoomi's manhood using his right hand which caused Kiyoomi's breath to hitch. Atsumu move his right hand up and down before licking Kiyoomi's tip.

Kiyoomi watch him, all muscles are tensed, until Atsumu fully suck his manhood like a lover he is.

Kiyoomi could only shut his eyes with the stimulation his feeling. Atsumu continued on sucking his dick until he went deeper, Kiyoomi lifted his head to look at what Atsumu's doing.

**"Damn, baby you're doing a good job... Ah..."**

Atsumu sucked him even more while keeping an eye contact with him.

**"Tsumu, enough... come here..."** Kiyoomi gently lifted Atsumu who's on his knees and made him lay his back on the bed. Kiyoomi could see Atsumu's bulge on his boxers.

He gently tugged Atsumu's boxer down and was surprised with Atsumu's not wearing anything under his grey boxers.

**"Wait here baby..."** Kiyoomi said and reached for his drawer on the side table, he grabbed the lube and poured a good amount on his fingers.

**"Relax Tsumu..."** He grabbed Atsumu's cock using his left hand, pumped him up and down which made Atsumu moan.

**_"Ah! Omi!"_** Atsumu lost it when Kiyoomi sucked his manhood and felt him swirling his tongue inside. Atsumu gently tugged Kiyoomi's curls and Kiyoomi massaged Atsumu's hole using his right hand with lube and proceeded to enter his middle finger.

****

**_"O..mi… kun..."_ **

His middle finger went in and out as he continues sucking Atsumu's dick.

**_"Omi… please…"_** Atsumu don't even know what's he's pleading for. Kiyoomi then let go of his dick with a _"pop"_ on his mouth and looked intently on Atsumu's face whose eyes are shut, he added another finger inside and started scissoring Atsumu.

**"Omi fuck...!"**

****

**_"Shhh it's okay baby..."_** Kiyoomi as he started rubbing Atsumu's chest while fingering him to soothe him from the pain.

****

**_"Last one Tsumu, almost there..."_** Kiyoomi said in his warmest tone, as he added another finger.

Atsumu could only grab the bedsheet, eyes tearing while three fingers going in and out of him.

After a few moments, **_"Omi... please... do it Omi..."_** Kiyoomi eyed him and he saw Atsumu's face mixed with pain and pleading, cheeks and ears are red, muscles are tensed, legs apart.

_"Beautiful..."_ Kiyoomi thought.

He reached for the lube and poured it on his manhood, pumped it for a few times before aligning it on Atsumu's.

**"Up a little bit baby."** He slightly lifted Atsumu's waist and put a pillow below it, held Atsumu's left leg with his right hand, and slowly enter his manhood on Atsumu's entrance.

**_"Aaaaahhh..."_** Kiyoomi moaned while Atsumu's tear fell. He stayed for a few seconds without moving to let Atsumu breathe and calm down.

**_"Try moving now, Omi..."_** Atsumu eyeing Kiyoomi whose face painted with worry. **"It's okay Omi, I'll get used to it."**

Kiyoomi began thrusting slowly, still holding Atsumu's left leg.

**_"Ah there Omi..."_** Atsumu moaned under his breathe when Kiyoomi brushed against his prostate. Kiyoomi rearranged his angle and started hitting that spot, deeper and faster.

**"Fuck Miya..."** Kiyoomi mumbled against Atsumu's cheek, Atsumu's hands on Kiyoomi's back, not aware that his nails are slightly digging on his skin. It's not that painful, since Atsumu always takes care of his nails, he's a setter after all.

After a few deep thrusts, Kiyoomi pulled out and Atsumu could feel his hole left opened on air. Kiyoomi flipped him around and raised his ass on air.

_"Beautiful..."_ Kiyoomi thinks as he looks at Atsumu's ass, his reddish hole, and Atsumu face who's right cheek resting on the pillow.

He grabbed his manhood and entered Atsumu, his two hands holding on the latter's waist, fucking him from behind senselessly.

**"Fuck fuck Omi! Shit"** Atsumu as he holds unto the headboard, as if his life depends on it.

**"You're so tight baby, I can fuck you till daylight..."** Kiyoomi said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead using the back of his hand, while his other hand still holding Atsumu's waist while thrusting.

After a few minutes, Atsumu looked back, **"Let me ride you Omi, please--Ah!"** he almost shouted his moan as Kiyoomi thrusted deeper when he said the word _'please.'_

Seconds passed and Kiyoomi pulled out, grunting at the loss of sensation.

He then proceeds to lay on the bed as Atsumu went on top of him. Atsumu spread his legs facing Kiyoomi and held Kiyoomi's cock on his left hand, aligning it on his hole, and slowly seating on top of him as his hole swallowed Kiyoomi's manhood.

**_"Aaaaaah...."_** Kiyoomi's long moan as Atsumu finally settled on top of him. He held both of Atsumu's legs.

**"Am I doing good Omi?"** Atsumu asked, as if a child waiting for a praise.

**"Fucking cute."** Kiyoomi said as he tried thrusting his hips up on Atsumu's. **"Now move on your own."** He commanded.

Atsumu lifted his hips, he placed both of his hands behind him for support, spread his legs apart more and started pumping up and down on Kiyoomi's cock.

**"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!.."** Atsumu moaned as he faced the ceiling. He continued on moving and looked at Kiyoomi.

**_"Ah Omi, you make me feel so good..."_ **

Kiyoomi could see Atsumu's every move and every reaction, his flushed face, and teary eyes, he could see how Atsumu's hole swallow his dick repeatedly. He could also see how hard Atsumu is, while dripping with that pre-cum.

_"What a view..."_ Kiyoomi thought.

**"I think this will be my favorite position Tsumu, you riding me is my favorite thing now..."** Kiyoomi said while looking lovingly on Atsumu.

After a few moments of Atsumu pumping up and down, Kiyoomi could feel how Atsumu's getting tired and he also know he's reaching his climax. He lifted Atsumu and lay him down on the bed again, spread his legs apart and entered him in one swift movement.

**"Omi…?"**

**"I'm near, Tsumu, let me pound you... this time... Ugh..."** Kiyoomi said as he thrusted deeper and faster, the bed against the wall became louder than before.

**_"Omi… i... can i... come n-now, i, can't take it... any..more, aahhh..."_** Atsumu is a moaning mess as he released his load on his tummy and chest. Kiyoomi saw all of it and made him reach his climax earlier.

**"I'm coming too Tsumu,, ahh haaahh fuck!"** He pulled out and released his load on Atsumu's cock and stomach.

Heavy breathings filled the room. Kiyoomi lay down beside Atsumu and they looked at each other, catching their breaths.

**_"I love you, Omi..."_** Atsumu's eyes are heavy as he said that.

**_"I love you too, Tsumu..."_** Kiyoomi held his cheek and kissed him on his forehead.

**"Wait for here, I'll prepare a warm bath for us."** Kiyoomi said as he got up, smiling as he can feel that his heart is so full... no, it has always been so full since he started loving Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever SakuAtsu au. Please leave comments so I can improve my writing or leave kudos if you enjoyed it! :) Thank you - hkyflirts


End file.
